bioshockfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Кормилец
Модель мутанта "Кормилец" пришел в Восторг, чтобы разбогатеть. Он заботится только о своем собственном успехе и готов убить любого, кто встанет у него на пути. Он убедил себя в том, что развал Восторга это просто "небольшая проблема", вставшая между ним и его конечной целью. Внешний вид "Кормилец", в прошлом, бизнесмен, поэтому он носит стильный, но изношенный костюм, состоящий из двубортного пиджака и брюк в полоску, белую рубашку, галстук/бабочку и пару туфель. В дополнение к образу у "Кормильца" есть нагрудный платок и чёрная шляпа. Встречаются и другие виды костюмов на данном мутанте. Его обвисшее лицо избито и покрыто шрамами. У него голубые глаза и чёрные выпадающие волосы. Мутация и Гражданская война не убили "Кормильца", но нанесли серьёзный физический урон и изменили его психику. Диалог Ниже приведены фразы, которые оворит кормилец в BioShock. Attacking in General (vo_bread_challenge_common) *"I'm worth ten of you!" *"Get out of my territory!" *"Amateur! Fuckin' amateur!" *"I'm top dog, you shit!" *"This is my territory!" *"GET OUTA MY FUCKIN' OFFICE!" *"You come to my town?! To MY TOWN?!" *"You're a nobody! Nobody!" *"I shit bigger than you!" Attacking a Machine (vo_bread_challenge_machine) *"You're better as parts!" *"I'm strippin' you for parts!" *"Piece o' shit machines!" Attacking a Big Daddy (vo_bread_challenge_protector) *"You worthless hunk o' junk!" *"What?! You wanna make a play?!" *"You hunk o' fuck! You big, ugly, fuckin' piece o' fuckin' ugly fuck!" *"You're holdin' us back, fatty." *"You're holding us back, you fat fuck!" Curious (vo_bread_curious) *"Hey." *"Who the hell is that?" *"Huh? Somebody there?!" *"Huh? Speak up!" *"What is it?!" *"Whoah, what's that?!" *"Huh? What?" *"Who is that?" Dying (vo_bread_death) *"Shit…" *"Finally. [coughs] Happy." At a Locked Door (vo_bread_door) *"Just come out, already." *"Yeah? Well, you're fired! Ya got that?" *"I was right, I tell ya. I was right, god damn it." *"Come on. Gimme a break!" *"Come on. Just let me explain, will ya?" *"Come on! Just- just let me explain, will ya?" Curiosity Ending (vo_bread_exitcurious) *[Disgusted noise] "I'm too busy for this shit." *"Waste of my goddamn time." *"That's it? Now I gotta waste time on the wind?!" *"This isn't makin' me time OR money!" *"Nothin'! Just another goddamn time waster!" Fleeing to a Health Station (vo_bread_fleestohealth) *"Blood! I'm losing blood!" *"I'm bleeding! Christ!" *"Blood! Blood!" *"Goddammit, I'm bleeding!" *"Oh honey! Honey! Get me some meds, NOW! Come on…" Frozen (Stuttering) (vo_bread_frozen) *"Shit! Oh- oh god! Oh!" *"Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" *"Oh, shit, it's cold! Oh, shit! Aw, great!" *"Need a frickin' hot toddy or somethin', like… a- a fuckin' vodka." Using a Health Station (vo_bread_healing) *"Oh yeah! Oh, oh yeah, y- oh yeah that's good, right there! Oh yeah, baby. Thanks." *"Great! [Laughs] Okay, good. Oh yeah… very good! Thank you- ooooh." *"Oh yeah, that's it! God, oh god damn, that's good!" *"Ahh. Ahh yeah, finally some service! Woo!" Frustrated (vo_bread_frustrated) *"What?" Ground (Examining a Corpse) (vo_bread_ground) *"What happened to this thing?" *"What a mess!" *"Nah, nah, it can't be." *"Ha, it's my lucky day!" *"Naw, naw it can't be." *"She should not have come here." *"[Laughs] My lucky day. Like every other day." Idle (vo_bread_idle) *"Ah, a man can start a business down here, yeah. Now now, it's- it's not too late. I'll get to it." *"Yeah. Yeah, Ryan's gonna stake me, huh? Yeah! No, he- he'll stake us all. Just give it some time. Yeah, just a little time." *"It's just a bad quarter. Naw, that's all. Yeah, market'll come back, huh? Yeah! Everything'll be fine. Yeah, it'll all be fine… Augh." *"I just gotta wait out the down cycle. I'm a success… I'm a fuckin' success!" *"I ain't afraid of failure… cause I ain'ts gonna fail!" *"These assholes don't get it. I'm a winner! Gonna show Ryan and all of 'em!" *"Fontaine didn't have the stuff, but I do. Gonna make it, down here… matter'a time. Yeah…" *"Came here to get rich… ain't gonna leave 'till I do!" *"Came down here with a dream… That dream's gonna happen." Lost the Target (vo_bread_losttarget) *"Where is that mook?" *"Aw, come on… they're gonna kill me if I lose you!" *"That's it? We're done?" *"H- hey- hey… What, was it something I said?" *"Wha- y- you think you can do better than me?" *"Where did that mook run off to?" (vo_bread_noLoS) *"I'll get you, you fuckin' zero!" *"I'm chargin' by the minute, you nothing!" *[Laughs] "That's cute, real cute!" *"That won't save you, you mook!" *"Won't face me, will ya? Hah?" *"You think that I'm dumb? Sure, sure, why not? You keep on thinkin' that." On Fire (Running to Water) (vo_bread_runtowater) *"God damn it!" Searching for Target (vo_bread_search) *"Rapture's for winners… You don't smell like a winner, to me!" *"You don't come to my town, kid!" *"You think I wouldn't notice if you just waltzed in here? Huh?" *"Nobody invited you, kid." *"Nobody chisels in on me, kid." *"Ryan's got his eyes on ''me! Not you!" *"''When I find ja, I'm gonna teach you about how things work down here." Sees Target Die (vo_bread_seesTargetDie) *"Ah great, what a freaking mess. Somebody get in here now! It's now, goddammit!" *"I gotta do everything around here?! Somebody clean this mess up!" *"I'll tell you what: I'll pay you to stay alive next time. How's that for a deal, you shit head." *"Look at this mess! Clean it up, I got work to do!" *"Well that's that. Take this idiot's name off the org chart. *"Bring 'is head to Ryan, and get me a goddamn receipt!" *"Bring 'is head to Fontaine… and get a goddamn receipt." Sees Target Fleeing (vo_bread_seestargetflee) *"Coward! You've got nothing!" *"Run you pathetic woman!" *"My territory! Mine!" *[Laughs] "You even run like a little girl!" *[Laughs] "Oh, did I scare you? Yeah, you run! You run, you little girl!" (laughs) Taunting (vo_bread_taunt) *"Here's another! And another!" *"You're a woman! A woman!" *"More where that came from!" *"I'm on top, not you!" *"It's all about results!" *"I earned this! Me!" *"You want more?!" *"Shouldn't 'o come, amateur." *"No place for amateurs!" *"See?! Now get back to work!" Using Vending Machines (vo_bread_vendingmachine) *"Someone get in here and fix this thing. NOW!" *"You give it to me, you hear?" *"Just open your mouth." *"Work, god damn it! Work!" *"Come on!" *"Highway, god damn, robbery." *"It's a grift, a regular grift." *"Well see if I care, god damn it. You s-''" *"''Ah, whose fault is this?" In Arcadia (vo_s_3_bw) *"Come on! Come on already!" *"Kill the Parasite!" *"Let's do it, let's do it!" *"Fix 'im. Fix 'im good." *"HE'S the poison. Kill 'im!" *"The poison! Kill the poison!" *"You bring poison; you die." *"Kill him! He poisoned the trees!" *"It's those goddamn fanatics!" *"Saturnine! Aw, we're dead men!" *"This ground is sacred!" *"You smell the blood of Saturnine!" *"What's taking so long?" *"You are the poison." In Olympus Heights or Apollo Square (vo_s_6_bw_squatter) *"Look at this dump! Nothing left but nothing!" Интересные факты * Модель этого мутанта используют Папарацци в BioShock и Дэниэл Уэльс из BioShock 2 'Галерея' Corporate Sharks.png|Различные модели Кормильца в BioShock 2gyBU4.png|Кормилец в Bioshock 2 Bioshock-20070607110526729.jpg|Оригинальный концепт арт кормилец2.png|Модель Кормильца в BioShock 1 2014-04-12 00004.png|Модель Кормильца в BioShock 2014-04-21 00005.png|Модель Кормильца в BioShock 2 Breadwinner.PNG|Кормилец в рекламе плазмида Ярость Breadwiner_concept.png|Концепт арт Видео thumb|left|330px thumb|left|330px Категория:Враги из BioShock Категория:Враги из BioShock 2 Категория:Мутанты